


The Birth of the Synthesized Gem

by Battleturbine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battleturbine/pseuds/Battleturbine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Gems save the world and themselves many times, but how many innocents are killed or injured in the process? Alex was injured and crippled for like during the events of "Jail Break" and now he has an option: Join the mysterious Gem who rescued him on a path to capture the rebels, or be a bed-ridden cripple for the rest of his life. He choose the first, and this is his story.</p>
<p>*Will also be posted at Fanfiction.net under a different account</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this... work of writing. Enjoy. Lemme know if you have ANYTHING to say, grammar errors big/small, etc.

A strange whistling sound arose as flaming green debris rained down from the sky, impacting the soft earth; bringing with it a small explosion of dirt and sand. Particles dispersing into the the night air, filling it with a thick haze.The few unlucky souls on the shore didn’t have time to scream. Alex scrambled over the slippery incline, bobbing and weaving around the various pieces of alien scrap metal littering the ground. He hadn’t even gone to the beach to look at the distant spaceship; he had just… BEEN there when the whole thing started. 

A loud whistling noise could be heard, and he looked up in time to see a sharpened piece of ship heading straight for him. He attempted to dodge out of the way, throwing himself to the side. He wasn’t fast enough. 

A huge pain erupted in his left arm as it started spouting blood, the limb severed cleanly from the elbow up. Alex stared in shock at the wound, falling to his knees and clutching the bleeding stump.

He no longer cared about the variety of equally deadly shards falling around him; his entire world had been narrowed to the excruciating pain in his arm. 

A pair of hands yanked him from the ground, forcing him to stand and face his rescuer. “We need to go, now!” 

Alex just looked dumbly at them. “M- my… arm….” 

“Later, you’ll DIE here if you do go NOW!” They said, redoubling their efforts and succeeding in yanking him along the ground. 

Alex’s breathing became more labored as blood continued to flow from his body, the ground eagerly absorbing it. The person was saying something, but he didn’t care. He was so tired…

\---

Alex didn’t expect he would be opening his eyes again, but to his shock light flooded in from above; dousing his vision in a burning ray. He squinted and attempted to block the light with his hand, only to find he was securely fastened to… something. It was hard to tell, with the annoying ball of blindness hanging above him. Seriously, if this was a hospital, he would have some SERIOUS complaining to do.

He nearly slapped himself when he remembered he had a severed limb, there was no way he should be awake… unless he had so many painkillers in him his nerves were on vacation. He glanced down at it, only to get an even shinier dose of brightness as whatever was on his arm was reflecting it, quite clearly he might add. 

The light was suddenly extinguished, and after a minute or two of blinking and adjusting to the room, he could see clearly. He glanced at his left side again, before doing a double take. He had an arm there… it looked exactly like his but… he couldn’t feel it. He tried wiggling his fingers, and to his surprise, it responded. Maybe his nerves HAD quit for a while… or he was dreaming.

He attempted to take a deep breath, but was greeted with sharp pain instead. Shifting his eyes downwards, he could see there was a… core thing on his chest where his heart should be. Okay, maybe it was just medical reasons?

...It didn’t make him feel any better. He had a growing suspicion he was indeed NOT in a hospital, or at least not one he though was safe. 

His suspicions were confirmed when the door melted open, and an alien entered.

\--- 

Of course, being the dummy he is, Alex’s first words were “Why is your skin blue?” He also noted she was dressed very… sterile? Her outfit resembled a tight hazmat suit, the only unprotected part being her messy (also blue) hair.

The blue-skinned person in question simply quirked... her eyebrows. “That’s… the first thing you ask? And technically, I’m Cyan colored… uh. Anyway, I’m Aquamarine.”

“Okey. So is this heaven or did I magically get transported to another dimension?” Alex asked, slightly delirious from the absurdity of his situation.

“Um… no. You’re on a gem ship. I was supposed to find a willing replacement if the main squad got captured so…” Aqua responded, twirling her locks around. “I was going to just straight up ask you, but you were bleeding out so I performed emergency surgery. I think it went well considering I haven’t done it yet on a human before.”

“...I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that last part. I uh… know I’m indebted to you for saving my life, but do you mind explaining what anything you just said meant?” He asked, wishing very much to rub his forehead in exasperation. 

“Well… I’m a gem.” She started, turning in a slow circle for good measure. “You’re on a ship. In space. And I’m asking if you’d like to help me.” 

“So you’re like the Crystal Gems down on Earth? And… this is in SPACE? ...Okay. And what exactly do you need help with?” 

“Well, we were sent here to check on something called the cluster, and scout the planet for the rebel gems. The… ‘crystal gems’ as you call them are galactic outlaws.”  
“Really? But… they always punch monsters and save us and… stuff. I don’t know if I can believe if they are evil.” 

“Well… THEY are responsible for the ship crash that killed so many humans like you! When we captured them, they escaped; possibly murdering the crew and crashing the ship back into earth with no regard for life!” 

“I don’t know…”

“Please, just give me a chance to prove I am telling the truth.”

“Aight, fine. Show me.”

“Great! I’ll get the enhancements ready.”

“Uh, what? That wasn’t exactly in the contract, lady.”

“Well… the injuries you took are far too severe to treat. If you don’t receive bodily enhancements, you’ll literally be stuck in that bed next to a machine for the rest of your pitifully short life… plus this doubles as a test experiment for the diamonds.”

“If I don’t want to?”

“I can send you back to Earth with this equipment…”

Alex mulled over the options. On one hand, he would basically sign up for some weird alien cyborg program. On the other, he would be bed ridden the rest of his life. “Yeah, fine. Do as many as you’d like.”

A needle entered his arm, and he was unconscious in the next moment.


	2. Alex Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tests out some upgrades, and Aquamarine forms a plan.

Apparently your body doesn’t like being messed with.

 

As soon as Alex awoke, he was beset by a myriad of sensations, but surprisingly, none of it was a pain. He attempts to breathe in weren’t… unsuccessful as he could feel air rushing into his body, but it didn’t exactly help the weird tingling feeling that was telling him TO breath.

 

He was unbound (unlike last time…) and stood up out of his bed, trying to absorb what exactly happened to him. Someone had also changed his outfit when he was sleeping. He had a thick solid blue padded jacket, which he unzipped from it’s chokehold at his neck to slightly above the middle of his chest. He left his black and blue fingerless gloves alone, and toyed with his new boots; loosening the strings so they were a little less tight.

 

I couldn’t directly feel my face, but some prodding around with my fingers pointed to the fact I was wearing some kind of helmet, the visor being cut in a squished X, allowing me to see out of my peripherals while keeping maximum armor. “Wait… how do I know that…?”

 

“I’m glad you asked!” Aqua said, strolling in with a pad in hand. “All the adjustments were successful to at least some degree, and you’re bugging out on the floor so I count this a success. If you’re wondering, I also put in a database on some gem history and tech.”

 

“That’s fine and dandy, but I feel like something the cat threw up,” Alex said, clutching his stomach as a wave of nausea rolled over him.

 

"Who is this 'the cat' and how do you know what being his vomit is like?" Aqua said, tilting her head in curiosity.

 

"It's an express- nevermind. It would take all day and night to explain that to you." Alex responded. "What do we do now? I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

 

"I... have no idea, actually. I actually was supposed to go with another Peridot on a test mission, but got switched and now I'm here. I suppose we go looking for any signs of them on Earth? I'm sure that Jasper wouldn't have gotten poofed from it." She said, tapping her finger to her chin.

 

"Poofed? What's that me-" A memory almost literally popping into his skull interrupted him. "Nevermind. It just... appeared in my memories... I guess?"

 

"Well, we at least know the database works... we'd best be off now. Oh, I almost forgot!" Aqua threw him a weapon that looked like it came straight out of Halo.

 

"Am... am I supposed to actually... SHOOT someone with this!?"

 

"What? No. It has destabilizing shots in it. It can only fire one, then you need a new rifle. I'd give you an actual melee destabilizer,  but those were on the mothership."

  
Soon after, Alex found himself crammed into a small ship as Aqua barely had room to maneuver the craft. He sighed softly "This is going to be a long day, I can tell..."


End file.
